


I'll hold you tight (I'm coming home)

by cherrytrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, i love jaeyong, jaeyong in love, no plot but there's a lil story in the middle, very small angst but give it a try pls, yes thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytrack/pseuds/cherrytrack
Summary: Taeyong really misses Jaehyun and all Jaehyun wants is to give Taeyong the much love he deserves
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	I'll hold you tight (I'm coming home)

When Taeyong’s hands started to grip Jaehyun’s thigh a little harder when it’s supposed to just casually rest there, Jaehyun knew their peaceful and quiet night wouldn’t go as he wanted to. They were just sitting, snuggling close to each other, watching whatever was running on the television. Jaehyun was indeed focusing on the movie, almost reaching the best part when Taeyong clinged closer to him, almost fully hugging Jaehyun while burying his face into the younger’s neck. Taeyong’s hands traveled higher, lightly touching the other’s stomach, fingers slipping into the thin t-shirt to directly feel the skin underneath it. 

Jaehyun looked down to Taeyong, his hands gently pulling Taeyong’s jaw to make him look up. Their eyes met and Jaehyun could tell the other looked so needy, cheeks blushed even without real contact yet. 

“What do you want, Taeyong?” Jaehyun said softly, like he was whispering as if to hide the fact that Taeyong’s erotic expression made his dick twitched in his pants. 

The air between them felt hot and Taeyong wasted no time to straddle Jaehyun properly, taking a seat on his lap and pulling Jaehyun in for a proper kiss on the lips, hands automatically came to rest behind his neck. Jaehyun’s hands naturally found themselves gripping his sides, occasionally pulling him in as close as possible. 

“Baby, slow dow—“ Jaehyun didn’t even get to speak when Taeyong sucked the air out of him again, Jaehyun responded however. Reciprocating the kiss just as hard as he received, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth. A soft sigh escaped Taeyong’s lips as he pressed himself closer to Jaehyun, moving his hips to grind down. 

Jaehyun gripped his hips harder and groaned into their kiss when their clothed crotches came in contact. Both of them grew hard in a matter of seconds, grinding on each other to find some relief on the pressure. 

Taeyong pulled away first only because of the way he couldn’t breathe properly, and when he did, Jaehyun never stopped kissing him, leaving teasing licks and bites in between his peppered kisses along Taeyong’s neck and jaw. The air around them gets hotter and Taeyong held Jaehyun’s shoulders for dear life, baring his neck fully for Jaehyun to mark him, letting him create new purplish marks onto the faded ones. Taeyong yelped when Jaehyun bit him a bit harder, purposely making it a little painful using his teeth, just as the way his boyfriend would enjoy it. 

“What’s gotten into you suddenly? Jaehyun murmured against his neck. 

“I just really  _ really _ missed you,” Taeyong answered, rushed but sincere.

Jaehyun’s hands roamed freely on Taeyong’s back and later settling them on the older’s thighs. He gripped them hard, leaving red marks over the sweet milky skin, caressing them occasionally until his hands slipped under the hole of Taeyong’s shorts where it has ridden up due to Taeyong’s fractic grinding on his lap. Taeyong moaned when the sensation on his neck was too overwhelming so he cradled Jaehyun’s head, pulled him back up to reconnect their lips. They kissed and kissed, deeply and passionately, just embracing all the time they have together. 

When Taeyong broke the kiss and immediately hid his red face in Jaehyun’s neck, arms securely wrapped around his shoulders and legs came to circle around his waist, Jaehyun gets the clue to finally move them to the bed. Jaehyun lifted him up like he weighed nothing, not without lightly slapping Taeyong’s ass first, relishing the cute surprised sound Taeyong made afterwards. Jaehyun took them to the bedroom, where he laid Taeyong gently on the bed.

Jaehyun stood at the end of the bed, just starting to unbutton his pyjama shirt when the other grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down on the bed with him. Taeyong pushed Jaehyun to make him lay flat on his back, and moved to straddle him. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Jaehyun teased and Taeyong whined in embarrassment and almost ready to scold so Jaehyun pulled him down for a kiss, tugging at his bottom lip to make him moan. Jaehyun groped his ass, sweetly massaging his soft butt cheeks that fit perfectly well in his two palms. 

In no time, Taeyong was already naked on top of Jaehyun, undressed himself because apparently, he was indeed  _ very impatient _ . Jaehyun held him on the sides as he kept on grinding, feeling not fair that the other was already naked while he was still fully clothed. As if his feelings were written obvious on his face, Taeyong sensed his discomfort and then sinking down to kiss his neck, fingers unbuttoning Jaehyun’s pyjamas. 

Taeyong helped him undressed, body slowly sliding down, as his lips licked down from Jaehyun’s clavicle, his perky nipples and down to the alley of his muscled abs, smirking with a concealed smile when he finally reached Jaehyun’s happy trail that he loved the most. 

Jaehyun all moans and grunts, fingers came to comb through Taeyong’s hair gently as if to encourage him to go lower, and Taeyong did. He pulled Jaehyun pants and boxer shorts completely, letting out free his big hard cock, lightly slapping against Taeyong’s lips. It was embarrassing how damn hard Jaehyun had been, but how could he be blamed when he got a whole pretty, hot man sliding his tongue all over his skin? 

Taeyong drooled at the sight, Jaehyun’s big cock standing proud, hard just for him. He quickly took the length in his hand, tongue jutting out to teasingly lick the head and then sliding bravely on the side to give a fat lick, tracing up a vein there.

“Ah.. ah.. stop teasing please,” Jaehyun moaned out and let a beastly groan when he finally felt his length engulfed in a warm wet walls, welcoming Taeyong’s mouth as he continued to caress his hair. Taeyong moved faster, bobbing his head, sloppy and louder when he felt the encouraging touch on his head. 

“Good boy,” Taeyong whimpered at the praise and hands came to wrap desperately around his own neglected cock, he was so hard it  _ hurts _ . Taeyong couldn’t wait for Jaehyun to cum first before they fuck, so he made his blow short, releasing Jaehyun’s length with a pop, licking it lightly afterwards. He knew Jaehyun loved it when he did that sometimes. 

Jaehyun moaned loudly at the action, pulled him up for a kiss and Taeyong quickly grabbed the lube that was hidden under their pillows. He broke the kiss, whining himself at the loss of contact and sat back on the younger’s lap. He squirted a good amount of lube onto his fingers, warming them up. 

“Watch me,” Taeyong slurred, almost failed to catch Jaehyun’s ear, but he heard it. Taeyong mustered the most sexy expression and Jaehyun watched, eyes dark full of lust, and felt his dick harden even more at the sight above him.

The older was only reaching his back, fingers circling his rim, just about to insert a finger in when he felt a tug on his hand and in a swift motion, Jaehyun had flipped their position. Taeyong laid on his back with Jaehyun towering him, settling in between his open thighs. He shuddered at the change of position, looking up to face Jaehyun’s staring eyes. He held the older’s wrists, pinning them beside his head and he sucked a deep breath loudly, as he felt the man under him did the same. 

“W-what are you doing, Jaehyun?” Taeyong stuttered, taken aback with the action. 

He leaned down, letting his forehead rest on the older’s, before leaving butterfly kisses first on his temple, his eyes down to his nose and finally a peck on the corner of Taeyong’s lips. They closed their eyes, both panting, waiting for their breath to be even again. Jaehyun took a while to answer what the older had asked but he kept his face close to the other. 

“Can you let me take care of you this time?” Jaehyun asked, quiet and low, carefully with his most gentle voice. They opened their eyes slowly, staring into each other in the silence of their shared bedroom. Jaehyun tried to search for answers in the eyes of the man under him, but they were too unreadable so he waited for him to be verbal. 

Taeyong could feel the sincerity in Jaehyun’s request but when a sudden rush of coldness overwhelmed him, fingers starting to shake slightly, he quickly pushed Jaehyun off him and ran straight to the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him. 

“Taeyong, wait!” 

Jaehyun didn’t even get to stop him, following Taeyong steps to the bathroom, stopping when the door slammed right before his nose. He sighed at what had turned, he didn’t mean to scare Taeyong away. He leaned on the door, knocking it softly, calling for the man on the other side. 

“Taeyong, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Please, I’m sorry. Can you open the door and let me in? Please, baby?” Jaehyun pleaded. 

It was quiet for awhile before Taeyong spoke up. 

“It’s not locked”

Jaehyun twisted the knob slowly, pushing the door open and stepping inside the bathroom. He felt a heavy tug on his heart the moment he saw Taeyong. The older was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, shoulders slumping like he’s defeated, head hanging low. He looked at Jaehyun who silently gesturing if he could come closer and maybe touch him again. Taeyong nodded and the younger took a seat beside him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run away” Taeyong murmured. 

Jaehyun snapped his head to look at Taeyong, immediately rushed to kneel in front of him, taking his face in both of his palms to make the older face him. 

“No,  _ no!  _ No, please don’t say sorry. It’s not your fault.  _ I'm  _ sorry” 

It was like a wave of sadness hits Jaehyun too, because he definitely couldn’t bear seeing Taeyong feeling guitly for the situation they were in. 

Taeyong didn’t look scared, he just looked sad and regretful. He puts his hand on top of Jaehyun’s that was on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb. 

“We don’t have to continue. Let’s just sleep, okay?”

“But you….” Taeyong looked down at the obvious hard on Jaehyun still had. 

“It’s okay. I’ll just wait till it go away I guess?” Jaehyun offered his sweetest smile, though slightly abashed at the remark. “It’s not fun to do it when not both of us are up to it, isn’t it?”

Taeyong smiled back at Jaehyun, repaying the sweet one he had received, thanking the world for being blessed with the kindest and most understanding boyfriend. Jaehyun helped him to get on his feet and let Taeyong walked first out of the bathroom. They dressed themselves, although only fitting their boxers on. 

They walked to the bed and Taeyong slipped under the cover, leaving space for the other to climb in. Jaehyun didn’t seem to get the message though, because he then asked “do you want me to sleep with you or should I leave you alone for awhile? I can sleep on the sofa outside, I don’t mind”

“Please stay” Taeyong tugged at Jaehyun’s wrist. 

“Okay” Jaehyun smiled, moving to get under the cover as well and Taeyong immediately wrapped his arms around him, snuggling his face in Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun turned off the night lamp and settled them into a more comfortable position. He tried to ignore his half hard cock poking into Taeyong’s hips,  _ hell _ even the older haven’t gotten completely soft yet. The only thing he wanted was for the boy in arms to be comfortable. Jaehyun hugged him tightly, as if worried he might run away again, threading his finger softly in Taeyong’s hair, lulling him to sleep. He watched Taeyong for a moment, peaceful and quiet. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips. 

Jaehyun wanted a change in their dynamic, but if Taeyong wasn’t ready yet, Jaehyun was more than willing to wait, as long as he needed to. 

He wanted to take care of Taeyong but the older was never one to let Jaehyun to take control of him. Specifically when they’re having sex. Traumatised from the bad ex-boyfriend experience that had left Taeyong months in therapy and counselling, getting better only when the therapy finally worked for him, with much support from Jaehyun, his new partner. Jaehyun had always been with him, even from a long time ago. Were even there to watch and catch Taeyong when he crumbled because of his bastard ex, hating himself for letting the man he always loved for being in pain like that. When they finally got together, Jaehyun knew Taeyong was still fragile and that he needed to be careful. 

They even took their time to finally have sex for the first time. Taeyong would die to be filled, but they never went further than Taeyong riding Jaehyun’s dick every single time. Not that they have had sex that many times, considering how busy them both were and how they just started getting intimate. The older never even let Jaehyun finger him open, claimed that he wanted to do it himself and made Jaehyun watch, as to _ tease _ him, but Jaehyun knew better. 

Jaehyun knew Taeyong was just saying those words because he wasn’t ready to let Jaehyun to take control, to let him hover him and caged him with his body above him. Taeyong wanted to be submissive for Jaehyun, he really did, like it's in his nature, he liked to be taken care by the younger but in love making, Taeyong wasn’t yet to be ready for that.

Jaehyun was indeed a kind young man, he’s willing to wait but he couldn’t lie, he had his needs. He imagined himself preparing Taeyong, fingering him open till he’s begging to be filled, praising Taeyong in between just like how the older loved getting it, kissing his beautiful white skin, being the one to thrust into him and making him cum over his fist. Jaehyun imagined all of that, but as much as he let his lust to take over him, he couldn’t bear to see Taeyong being hurt because of him. Last thing he wanted to do was being the same jerk Taeyong’s ex had been. 

He let out a deep breath he didn’t notice he was holding. Minutes passed, not that he was counting, but he definitely felt like hours when he couldn’t sleep. He then felt Taeyong stirred in his arms, he probably couldn’t sleep too. Taeyong made a soft sound like he’s taking a deep breath and he called Jaehyun softly. He moved a little away from Jaehyun, only for him to be able to look into the other’s eyes properly. The room was dark, only with the moonlight gazing through the open windows. 

“Yes?” Jaehyun answered him. 

“Are you tired?”

“I’m fine. What’s wrong? Do you need anything?”

“Can we still do it? I trust you, Jaehyun”

Jaehyun eyes went wide at the question, shocked to be honest because he didn’t expect that coming. Taeyong stayed unmoving and Jaehyun brought his palm to his cheek, letting it rest there, thumb gently rubbing the skin. 

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong nodded almost immediately. He continued, “Really sure? I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you into anything. All I want is for you to be comfortable, you know that right?” 

“I know. And actually… I’ve been thinking about it for awhile too. You know,  _ us _ , moving to the next step? I’m not scared anymore, Jaehyun. I’m okay now. It’s just that…” 

Jaehyun hummed, waiting. 

“It’s just that.. when you asked so suddenly, it caught me off guard and I didn’t know how to respond at the moment. I’m not in fear anymore, I’m really fine now. So yeah, I’m sure and I want it too..”

Taeyong trailed off, he pulled at the hand on his face, holding it and playing with the fingers. He sounded firm and confident, and Jaehyun couldn’t do anything except agreeing with a nod. When Taeyong flashed him a smile, Jaehyun mirrored the same on his lips, all dimple and heart eyes, couldn’t help to hide the happiness blooming in him. Taeyong heart swelled at the sight, such fondness grew even bigger for the young man. 

“Okay then. Come here.”

Jaehyun called and opened his arms to invite Taeyong in. He wanted Taeyong to make the first move, just to make sure the older was really fine with the whole deal. 

Taeyong almost suffocated the younger when he dived into the welcoming arms, wrapping his own around Jaehyun’s torso, kissing him hard on the lips. Slowly, he pushed Jaehyun to lie on his back, never breaking their kiss and moved to straddle him, like it’s a force of habit. When Taeyong realised that he was not supposed to be on top anymore this time, he stopped kissing Jaehyun, panting when they pulled away from each other. He looked at Jaehyun, both are flushed only from their short intense lip locking session and in seconds apart, Jaehyun reached to switch on the night lamp and his lips were on Taeyong again. 

Contrast to their aggressive kissing, Jaehyun carefully flipped their positions, holding Taeyong like he’s a fragile porcelain doll, throwing off the cover from the bed. He let him adjust until he was comfortable lying down with Jaehyun hovering him. 

Jaehyun nibbled his lower lip, sucked it before releasing it. He stilled above Taeyong, just to stare at the beautiful creature under him. His red lips, almost bruised, hair messed in different directions, faint shade of red painted all over his skin. Jaehyun was mesmerised with all the beauty and for a second, he just couldn’t believe the man was his. 

“Jaehyun…” Taeyong called, pulling Jaehyun from his train of thoughts. 

Jaehyun smiled. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby. Do you remember your safeword?”

Taeyong looked lost at the question however, shoot a jerk of an eyebrow because of the confusion.  _ Safeword? _

“Yes, baby. A safeword. We have discussed it once before, remember? I need to know when you want to stop because I will, if you asked for it,” Jaehyun explained, voice too soft, gentle and calming like small ocean waves. “What’s your safeword, baby?”

“Daisy,” Taeyong finally remembered. 

“Okay, good boy. My good boy,” Jaehyun gave his dimple smile again, and Taeyong almost cried in need, gasping at the praise, hands coming to grab Jaehyun’s biceps, a silent plea for the other to just do anything because Taeyong was already vibrating in anticipation. 

Jaehyun started, went down to plant a kiss on the sensitive spot behind his ears, leaving bites and licks on his neck too. He trailed kisses to Taeyong’s chest, tongue giving a light flick at one of his perky nipples, and  _ god _ , the loud whines that escaped Taeyong’s mouth sounded like music to Jaehyun’s ears and he wished that he could listen to that forever. 

He teased, licking and sucking properly afterwards, circling his tongue around the pink bud until it was red and moved to give the same treatment to the other nipple. Jaehyun took his time, doing it slowly, purposely building up the tension between them as if both of them were not already hard as a rock, cocks straining in their boxers. 

“Jaehyun,  _ please… _ ” Taeyong begged, and he sounded so damn pretty. __

Jaehyun trailed more kisses down to Taeyong’s cute tummy, hands lovingly stroked his waist. He tilted up, satisfied at the shy red and purplish marks on the man’s skin. Jaehyun tugged at the waistband of his boxers, eyes searching for Taeyong’s. He nodded, lifting his hips a little to help Jaehyun pull the piece of clothing off him. He bend his knees, feet flat on the bed, spreading his thighs wide for Jaehyun. 

The younger grabbed the lube, poured it directly on Taeyong’s red cock, already leaking at the tip. The first jerk of Jaehyun fist on his cock had him thrashing, back arched beautifully, drowning in the pleasure Jaehyun was giving. He moaned, high-pitched and shameless, choked on his own spit when Jaehyun decided to take Taeyong completely in his mouth, and he’s  _ so fucking _ enthusiastic, slurping around it, loud and dirty. Jaehyun relaxed his throat and took him deeper, hands coming to fondle his balls and teasing his entrance. 

He pulled out, smeared more lube on Taeyong, let it drip until it reached his pink hole. Jaehyun circled the rim with his finger, looking at Taeyong again, waiting for any sign of permission. 

Taeyong nodded again, giving his full trust to Jaehyun. The younger thrust a finger in slowly, and then another, scissoring to stretch him open. Taeyong whined, high on his throat, blushed even deeper shade of red. He kept fingering him, going deeper to slide against his sweet spot. 

“I wish you can see yourself, Taeyong. How you're so good and beautiful for me”

“ _ Oh god _ —” 

Taeyong whined, body squirming, fingers came to gripped hard on Jaehyun’s hair when the younger took him again in his mouth. The pleasure felt too much for him, having his dick in warm walls and fingers up to his prostate, he felt too hot, body twitching in oversensitivity. 

“J-Jaehyun… Oh my God! I c-can’t— close.. I’m cumm— _ nngghh _ ”

“I got you, baby”

Taeyong came, shooting white ribbons in Jaehyun’s mouth, and he swallowed before releasing the length and continue fisting it, milking Taeyong until he was fully done. He let out another spurt of cum, making a mess on his own tummy, in Jaehyun’s fist and some strikes hit his face. Taeyong calmed himself down and breathed loudly, chest heaving up and down. 

He watched with hooded eyes, the younger cleaning his face and licking the cum off his long fingers. Jaehyun flashed a smile, a sweet adorable one, as if he didn't spend the last seconds doing the most lewd things in Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Yes,” Taeyong mirrored the smile although he was taking a few moments to think straight again. Jaehyun moved to get off the bed, seemingly to retrieve the tissues and wipes on the nightstand, but Taeyong quickly caught him by the waist, caging him in between his thighs. 

“Where are you going?” 

His post-orgasmic state didn't stop him to think and care about Jaehyun, remembering that the other hasn't even touch himself. He pouted, and Jaehyun chuckled, hands coming to hold his thighs and rubbing soothing circles there.

“It’s okay. I can take care of myself. You’re tired, baby” Jaehyun didn't want to push Taeyong too far, feeling like he had given enough surprises for the older tonight. But Taeyong huffed and  _ whined _ , pulling Jaehyun down to kiss him on the lips, tasting bits of himself on the mouth. He pulled away, gaze intense, fixed on the other.

“ _ Fuck me, please _ ,” hips rolling to rub against Jaehyun’s clothed cock. 

Jaehyun growled loudly at his words, claiming Taeyong’s lips again. “You really be killing me sometimes, Taeyong”

Jaehyun wasted no time pulling off his boxer shorts, moaning loudly when Taeyong impatiently palmed it and giving his length a few strokes. Jaehyun coated his cock with lube, making it wet, holding the tip at Taeyong’s entrance, close enough to tease. 

“Jaehyun, hurry now.. ” Taeyong begged again and he already sounded so  _ wrecked _ . 

Jaehyun eased his cock in, growling when the tight walls engulfed and clenching around him. Taeyong’s fingers found his and he intertwined them, grasping for each other affectionately. Jaehyun started to move and thrust in, moving his hips slowly at first, letting Taeyong adjust to the feeling. Jaehyun then picked up his pace, thrusting faster and powerfully when Taeyong moans grew louder and filthier. He fucked him hard, pounding into him, and the older just spread his thighs wider, tears starting to form in the corner of his eye. He writhed underneath Jaehyun and he didn't even notice when his dick has hardened again, because his only focus was the overwhelming pleasure rushing through his veins. 

The younger managed to stroke Taeyong’s length in between his relentless thrusts and a shift of an angle had Taeyong jerked violently as his sweet spot being hit dead on. He came, screaming Jaehyun’s name, cum adding more to the earlier mess on his belly. 

“I’m close, baby” Jaehyun let out, voice almost giving out, not yet stopping his movements. 

“Inside... want it inside..” Taeyong sobbed, murmuring against the younger’s lips, his body shaking over the stimulation. 

A groaned left Jaehyun’s mouth, and he thrusted faster, a few more times before he came inside Taeyong, hard and intense, filling him up to the brim. His hips stuttered like a broken rhythm, and Jaehyun collapsed on top of Taeyong, hiding his face in the other’s neck, cradling his head lovingly as they both panting to catch their breath. 

Jaehyun held Taeyong close, feeling how his skin burning up under the hot air in the bedroom. Taeyong definitely felt wrecked, tired and and limps cramping on him but he lifted his hands and pulled Jaehyun in for a sweet kiss.

They breathed in each other’s air, leaning close and Taeyong whispered a  _ thank you, _ and that sent shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. Lips curved into the biggest smiles, and Jaehyun pecked him once again before getting up, taking the washcloth, wetted it in the bathroom, and sat again beside Taeyong to clean him up. He cleaned the mess on Taeyong’s tummy and chest, then lifting his legs to clean in between his ass, Taeyong blushed even more when the washcloth slid against his puffy hole. 

Jaehyun threw the washcloth in the laundry bag when he’s done and went to bed again, pulling up the cover onto both of them. He switched off the night lamp and Taeyong quickly snuggled close to the other, letting the younger pet his hair quietly. 

“I’m so happy right now,” Taeyong confessed and Jaehyun could feel his smile when he said that on his chest, where the older had pressed his face on.

“I’m very happy too. I’m so proud of you,” Jaehyun beamed, voice full of fondness. “I love you,” he added. 

“I love you too, Jaehyun,” smiling through the dim light, “Maybe we can try something bolder any time after this?” Taeyong said, then moving his body up to whisper close in Jaehyun’s ear, “I saw some handcuffs in your secret box when I was cleaning the closet.” Taeyong giggled cutely seeing Jaehyun’s reaction, suddenly getting panicked and red on the ears. 

“W-what? Where— how do yo—”

Taeyong didn't let him continue and pecked him quickly on the lips. He just hugged closer again, letting the conversation die because he knew how tired they both were. Jaehyun just brushed the topic off too, they could talk about it later. 

Jaehyun shook his head and smiled.  _ What a tease _ .

He embraced Taeyong comfortably, letting each other’s soft breathing lulling them to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this far, thank you so much!!! I really appreciate you guys reading my works :') this is my first time writing something like this so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> btw, i need interactions on twt so find me at @yongsdaisy ♡


End file.
